Shattered
by Reku93
Summary: Tragedy strikes in Konoha leaving a certain kunoichi in shambles. Two years later the same corrupt force is now coming for her. Naruto, taking desperate measures, drags Gaara into the mix with the faith that he can restore and protect her. That he can save her. Well, will he? Or is she broken to even beyond his reach? The answers lie within...
1. Prologue: A Meeting of Two Minds

_Post-War. This originally was going to be a Gaara/Sakura fic, but with things that have happened in the plot I am going to allow the readers to choose via review. Neji/Sakura or Gaara/Sakura you decide. You have until chapter five to choose. Enjoy the ride._

_Looking for a Beta, just saying._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, in all facts and facilities belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow them for awhile. All emotional rollercoasters, heartbreaks, and pent up suspense, plotlines and what have you belong to me. Enjoy.**_

**A Meeting of Two Minds**

_The forest was silent and still. Dew glistened on the dark green chutes of grass that embraced the terrain like a second skin. Only the adept ear would have been able to hear the tale-tell taps of sandals making contact with the tree branches above. However, they were most definitely there._

_Four figures clad in black flew like the devil was at their heels in their specified direction. Two of the four figures, who wore white decorated masks, supported a third between them never allowing the figure's feet to touch the branch for more than a second. The fourth was running ahead of them scanning for any unseen entities intending to intercept the skilled squadron. They functioned seamlessly in complete silence as their training and experience had taught them._

_The two supporting their comrade wore Kitsune and Okami masks. The incapacitated third sported one of a Kusuri and their ever watchful point man was a Mangusu._

_A slight twitch of the Mangusu's hand halted their forward progress instantly. The Kitsune and Okami pressed their backs against the trunk of a nearby tree resting the Kuzuri's slumping figure against it as well. The Mangusu had taken refuge in the tree just ahead of them. Both the Kitsune and Okami awaited the Mangusu's signal, muscles tense, and ready to jump into action at a moments notice._

_The Mangusu drew three senbon in his right hand and two in his left. He turned his head to the left toward the space in between the trees. Without looking the Mangusu chucked three of the five senbon between the gap. The tale-tell sound of bodies hitting the ground let them know it was safe to continue._

_It was five more minutes before the first signs of their destination became apparent. This was much to the Okami's relief. She slipped two fingers beneath the Kuzuri's mask to feel for his pulse. It was quick and thready but still there. He had taken some major hits during their mission and she was concerned for his well-being._

_She was near chakra exhaustion herself from all the healing she'd had to do on him, and she hadn't had much time to perform what treatment she had. They had played with fire when they had laid him down before her and held their position behind enemy lines. Not long after, her other teammates had partaken in the seemingly choreographed dance of battle around her so she could patch him up to the best of her ability. The enemy never got close both of her teammates knowing that an intrusion would mean death for the Kuzuri._

_The Kitsune shifted the Kuzuri's weight more onto his shoulders intending to take the brunt of his weight from her. His calculations somewhere had been wrong. For all their vigilant observations and careful planning the mission had still fallen through at points. The ambush did not fit the enemies MO. They tended to dive head first into battle, much as the Kuzuri did, with no heed to logic or strategy that he found solace in._

_This mission had lasted two months. Two months of observation, two months of formulation, two months of tracking, two months of freezing in the cold, harsh winter with no fire to warm them for fear of discovery, two months of dealing with each of their teammate's withdrawals of social interaction, and two months of feeling unhumanized that seemed so troublesome to the Kitsune. It would take another month for each of them to fall back into normal human socialization. Now, it was all for naught. Granted the mission had been reconnaissance only, but they had an opportunity to gain actual intelligence. Any missed opportunity to gain the upperhand was always the move that cost you the game. The Kitsune knew this well._

_The gate of their home came into sight, but the billowing smoke and red flames sent all the figures into overdrive. They cleared the one hundred or so yards to the gate in less than a minute. Once inside the gate they became audience to utter chaos. Buildings were on fire, marketplace produce was strewn along the street, the injured and bleeding lay helpless and moaning on the scorched earth, and help seemed to be in as much disarray as the victims._

_The squadron shed their masks upon entry letting them fall loosely around their necks. Shikamaru took Kiba's limp form from Sakura as she knelt beside a bleeding child on the ground. She groped in her pouches for a fruit pill that she ingested before the green glow emanated from her hands. The breathing was shallow, but it was still there. His condition stabilized beneath her hands._

_Neji activated his Bakugan and was pivoting slightly on his left foot to get a full view of the village. His eyes widened then narrowed once he locked onto the invasive force._

"_They are headed toward the civilian district on the eastern side," he relayed his voice tempered with anger. He had long foregone his bitter lamentations about being of the branch family of the house of Hyuuga. Konoha was his home, and he was enraged that someone had the gall to threaten it in his absence._

_Sakura's eyes widened. She rose to her feet immediately and channeled chakra into them launching herself from the ground and into the air. She took to the rooftops sprinting as fast as her exhausted leg muscles would allow ignoring their protest at such exertion. Her emerald eyes were wide in fear and anxiety as she flew by in a black and pink blur to those observing._

_She landed unsteadily before a white house that had been set ablaze. The second-story of the house fell to the first as she approached it. Emotion flooded her eyes as she watched the horrifying scene before her unfold._

"_No," she found herself whisper her own voice sounding foreign to her._

_Without a second thought she barrelled into the building throwing back blistering debris with her bare hands never feeling any pain. The flames were hot and licked at her body like a warm caress but she paid them no mind. She looked around frantically. She saw nothing. She jumped to what remained of the unstable floor of the second story running as fast as she could down the hall and to the right as she remembered it._

_She threw back the door revealing a room nearly unravished by the flames. Her sight caught on a figure pinned to the bed by a wooden beam._

_She rushed to the figure's side hurling the beam away before cradling the figure in her arms. The smoke was thick and affected her vision as she spotted the only window in the room. She charged through the window backward falling from the second story holding the figure securely against her torso breaking its fall. The building collapsed entirely moments after and the flames roared more fiercely accentuating her near failure._

_Sakura rolled over and laid the figure on the ground beneath her. It was a boy around twelve. His figure was thin and fragile as it had always been. His sandy-blonde hair slightly singed by the fire as she gently brushed the fingers of her left hand through it. He curled into her touch and Sakura took this as a good sign._

"_Junsuino," she called to him softly._

_The boy stirred at her voice and opened his emerald green eyes to regard her before blinking several more times. He looked confused and opened his mouth to speak before heavy coughs racked his small frame spewing blood from his pale lips._

_Sakura's softened expression took on the visage of panic as she immediately brought the glowing green energy to her hands. She closed her eyes as she searched his system frantically for the source of his blood. She felt her heart drop when she sensed the broken ribs. They had punctured his lung and liver. A sharp jagged edge of bone was rubbing against the aortic artery that led directly to the heart. He was bleeding out on the inside._

"_No," was all she could manage to say as she pushed her green healing energy to flood his system. She winced at the strain of chakra exhaustion she felt. She had closed her eyes to concentrate when a voice called out to her urgently._

"_Sakura!" It was Neji's voice. Sakura opened her eyes in time to see her squadmate sail over her to deflect her silent attacker. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked to her left where two more figures closed in on their location._

_She rose to her feet and used her chakra enlaiden fist to slam into the neck of the first one barely dodging the kunai he had poised at her own. His body crumbled instantly. The next adversary was more cautious after watching her previous performance. He was fast and dodgy. It was a combination Sakura didn't have time to deal with._

_The enemies kept coming. Once Sakura killed one two more would show up to fill their place. Sakura's hits grew more reckless as worry began to invade her mind. If she didn't get to Junsuino soon he was going to die._

_After what seemed like forever the flood of enemy nin seemed to die down. Neji, who had stayed at her side, activated his Bakugan again. His eyes scanned the landscape before him._

"_They are retreating," he stated as Sakura dispatched the last nin on her side of the battlefield._

_The sound of gargled blood snapped Sakura's head to the figure on the ground. She threw herself down and brought the green energy to her hands once more. He coughed again and spat up a wad of clotted blood._

"_No, you can't give up. Not now. Junsu, I promised I would protect you. I won't break that promise," she said fervently as the green glow in her hands ebbed and flickered into non-existence. Her eyes widened as a rush of nausea passed through her._

_She had nearly exhausted her entire chakra supply. It was a defense mechanism ingrained into her by Tsunade to shut off her systems when the level was too low._

"_No," she cried as she tried to bring the glow back to her hands. Tears blurred her vision and her brow lifted slightly out of concentration as a pale white hand grabbed on to her own trembling fingers._

_She gazed into the smiling face of her brother. His emerald eyes held an understanding beyond his years of the situation. He knew he was going to die._

"_Don't worry Kura. I'm going to be alright," he said with a smile. Sakura felt the first of the hot tears trail down her face as he lifted his hand to palm her cheek and wipe it away. Her lower lip trembled fiercely._

"_I can't lose you Jun," she said softly as her voice quivered._

"_You won't. Remember what you told me when you first became Anbu," he asked his voice choking slightly on the unwanted liquid being forced up his throat. He took her hand and placed it on the left side of his chest five inches from his sternum. "I'll always be right here."_

_Sakura's vision blurred entirely as she felt the quivering rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe. She knew this moment meant the world to him. She had to say the right thing. This was going to be his last memory of her._

_She could already see the light in his eyes fading as she spoke to him one last time, "That's right Junsu. And I'll always love you."_

_As the last embers of his mind fired on their final pistons a smile was gracing his features. He closed his eyes and spoke his final sentence, "I love you too….Kura."_

_Sakura felt her heart clench and her breathing come to her in large gasps. She coughed violently trying to regulate her breathing as sobs threatened to rack her frame. She felt the first sob build in her throat and threaten to break free from her restraint. Her vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes and spilled over in a boundless limit._

_The hand that laid itself on her shoulder shocked her. She drew a kunai and turned to her assailant. Neji caught the kunai tip gingerly with his fingertips. Recognition flooded Sakura's features as she dropped the kunai. She was presented with an expression few have ever seen the Hyuuga wear: unadulterated sorrow._

"_Sakura," he spoke into the silence that seemed to echo throughout their surroundings, "cry."_

_Sakura felt her shoulders shake as she turned and cradled Junsu in her arms gently as if he were made of precious china. She felt the first of many sobs, she knew, form within her throat again. This time she released it._

_It manifested itself in a mournful wail. She felt two arms encircle her waist and pressure against her back. The sobs echoed throughout the street for what seemed like hours….._

Thunder rolled and broke the rosette kunoichi from her momentary lapse in concentration. Her emerald eyes lazily assessed her target that she had been tailing for the past week. The target was a wanted defector from Konoha.

According to the mission scroll, this was one of the many rogue ninja indirectly responsible for the assault that had taken the lives of many people two years ago, including her brother.

Her normally stoic expression hardened slightly at the thought of having someone responsible within her grasp. Her eyes narrowed as the figure moved more edgily down the path shifting his backpack ever so slightly. It was like he could sense her killing intent. It mattered to her little. His death was impending whether or not he squirmed beforehand.

====X====

Naruto leaned back in his chair behind the Hokage's desk. The sun glinted off of his glaringly orange long coat. As he aged, people within the village began to talk about how the jinchuuriki was beginning to favor his late father. This similarity had also transcended upon his choice of wardrobe much to Hinata's humor.

His newly acquired position brought him a great sense of pride, but along with it came the great weight of responsibility. It was something he hadn't fully comprehended nor appreciated of his predecessor until very recently. The classic smile vacated his normally sunny complexion and was replaced with a deep frown that tugged at the edge of his lips.

A knock that sounded on the door to his office forced him back into reality ushering his signature smile back to its proper place.

"Come in," his great booming voice echoed within the expanse as the door opened and he rose to meet his guest.

The crimson locks of the Kazekage came into his visage dressed in his traditional kage garb and his smile visibly brightened. Sabaku no Gaara returned a semblance of the gesture as he extended his hand to his friend.

"Kazekage," Naruto greeted taking the offered hand and shaking it, "I am glad that you were able to come on such short notice."

Gaara dismissed the apology with the slight wave of his hand as he made to sit in the appointed chair before the Hokage's desk.

"I knew when you asked that you would not be asking for this meeting unless it was of great importance," he countered his seafoam eyes searching his friend's sapphire blue orbs as he took his seat behind his desk.

His eyes were contemplative as he glanced around the room at his own elite bodyguards stationed strategically around the room then to the Sand nin that had followed the Kazekage into the office dutifully.

"What I have to say needs to be done in nondisclosed confidence," he stated his blue orbs meeting and holding Gaara's gaze.

Gaara searched those eyes for any indication of what was to come. What he observed reflected in those orbs concerned him.

"Hn," was his only response as he waved his hand and the Sand nin retreated.

"All of you, go take a fifteen minute break," Naruto stated to the rest of the elite bodyguards leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

He waited until the door was closed entirely before sealed the room. Only when the blue glow of chakra ignited every crevice of the room did he open his mouth to speak.

"Sakura's life is in danger."

====X====

She was in position to take the target when a tree branch snapped some odd ten feet from the subject. His head jerked to the right as he backed off to the left just enough to bring him out of range.

Her emerald orbs narrowed in the distracting sound's direction. More likely than not, it was an animal of the forest trying to make its way through the undergrowth. In either case, it was enough to warrant a look.

Sakura soundlessly sprinted to the right landing silently on the forest floor. She rose from her crouching position and drank in the still, leafy expanse around her. There was nothing. Her cold eyes blinked once before she withdrew a kunai lazily to block the offending weapon thrust down upon her.

Upon opening her eyes she glanced to her right as the target bared his weight on her in an attempt to overpower her. Her eyes merely narrowed. They had no idea who they were fucking with.

====X====

Gaara had his fingertips pressed together and his lips rested against them in thought as Naruto continued.

"I have significant intel that leads me to believe the group responsible for the assault on Konoha over two years ago is now targeting her."

The Kazekage drew his head back as his brow furrowed slightly.

"How are you certain," he questioned.

"The intel she has brought back from the S-ranked missions she's performed over the years along with other findings from additional Anbu Black Op reconnaissance missions," Naruto finished.

His blue orbs clouded with concern as his own brow furrowed with thought.

"At first we weren't certain. They would make brief references to 'the medic'. Then we started getting a description. One message noted 'monstrous strength' . Another noted 'extreme chakra control'. The last one we got even had her family name on it," Naruto sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

Gaara gazed up unblinkingly at his friend. It was apparent his position was aging him as his own had already done to him. It was forcing the eternal optimist to see the darker side of life. It was something that Gaara, after becoming Kazekage and experiencing it himself in all of its black-hearted wonder, had questioned if his friend could handle and still maintain his carefree air. In this moment, Gaara knew his very foundation was being tested.

He had no doubt that Naruto would always do what was best for his people, and Gaara knew that Naruto expected no less from him. It wasn't a question of whether or not Naruto had what it took to be Hokage. He did. The fact of the matter remained with a simple question: could he do it and not lose himself to it entirely?

"Why Haruno," Gaara questioned fishing for his friend's thoughts.

"The same reason the Akatsuki wanted her, the same reason Sasuke wanted her, and the same reason attempts on her life have been made before. Sakura is a very skilled medic. One that any village, organization, or person would be lucky to have at their disposal. Not to mention the fact that she is a woman and most men would have other intentions for her," he growled lowly.

"What is it you need from me?" Gaara queried attempting to steer him from his current line of thought.

"I need you to take her to Suna and protect her," Naruto stated unflinchingly.

"Haruno Sakura is a kunoichi-" Gaara stated leaning back in his own chair.

"A damn good one who has single-handedly taken on over sixty S-ranked missions within the past two years alone," Naruto amended, "I am not questioning her abilities to eliminate her attacker, Gaara."

"Then what is your concern," he requested his tenor tone laced with curiosity.

"Further damage to her already fragile psyche," Naruto admitted.

Gaara's brow once more furrowed. "I am not sure I understand."

"Let's just say after the attack we lost Sakura for awhile. We weren't even sure that she would ever truly recover, and let's just say she never really did."

====X====

Sakura withdrew a second kunai from her weapons pouch and slashed for the rogue's throat. He jumped back deftly dodging her strike. She threw the kunai in her right hand high and the left one went low. The target dodged by taking to the trees.

Sakura's eyes remained expressionless as she chased after her fleeing prey. It was of no consequence to her. At his current pace she could keep up with him for the next day or two if she had to. This was just another job, another mission, another check mark, another day.

====X====

"What do you mean lost her," Gaara questioned.

"The attack destroyed her," Naruto elaborated, "almost entirely. She lost a part of her that night, Gaara. Do not ask me what, it is not my right."

The Kazekage leaned back in his chair taking in this new information.

"After the assault she had a very brutal falling out with her family in the hospital over it. They blamed all of it on her. The fall of the village, the damage done to their home, and for the loss of something precious. They taunted her with her inability to save lives in the midst of chaos, insulting her achievements, and even her title of kunoichi."

"Why couldn't she?"

"Her squad of Anbu happened on the assault on return of a mission that had lasted two months. Knowing her squad, her chakra was spent long before she got here," Naruto said calmly, "She, more than likely, was on reserves upon entering the village."

From anyone else Naruto would have bristled at the question, but from Gaara it held a different meaning. The question was not meant as a barb as it would have been from any other kage or elder, instead it was meant as a hook for information. Gaara was a very successful kage that could move a fighting-force with words alone; however, the shinobi was still very new to social grace and he could forgive that of his friend.

The Kazekage sat in contemplative silence as Naruto continued.

"She had severe chakra exhaustion burns upon arriving at the hospital," his expression looked far away to Gaara and his tone was low as if remembering a bad dream, "I had never seen her so broken like that. It was like her whole world had shattered."

There was an impassive silence between the two men before the redhead spoke.

"What did she do?"

Naruto's gaze hardened.

"Trained. Constantly. With anyone and everyone she could get to agree. At first, we thought it was good for her. It was an outlet. Everyone needs an outlet after something like that, but this...this was beyond that. It became an obsession."

====X====

She had followed her target nearly ten miles from the original point of attack and it was honestly wearing thin on the rosette's nerves. Time to end this.

She briefly disappeared from sight and the target slowed as he glanced behind him to find her. On the next tree branch he paused and that would be his fatal mistake.

The branch seemed to implode as shards of wood and splinters flew off in every direction. His wide eyes took in her seemingly calm visage. She raised her head to look him in the eye as she drew back her originally extended right fist. He landed on the next tree as chakra surrounded her chakra-flow enhanced gloves. She took aim.

He barely had time to throw himself from that tree branch before it too seemed to implode. He was immediately assaulted upon impact of ground.

The rosette appeared before him bearing senbon. Her stance was lanky and she wielded two senbon as she struck. He felt the pinpricks of contact as he needles pierced two of his pressure points. He felt his left arm go numb instantly as it fell useless at his side.

The man grimaced as he jumped back from the kunoichi. He waited for her approach before he threw the exploding tags. As the smoke cleared there was no sign of the pinkette and that disturbed him.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his spine uncomfortably as his eyes scanned the still, quiet clearing he found himself in. He had a moment's reprieve before her continued, now aggressive, assault.

Her attacks were relentless in speed and ferocity. The rogue just managed to dodge each blow, but, as fate would have it, his luck was running out.

He felt the bite of a blade tear into his shoulder. With gritted teeth he threw his own kunai that managed to shred the material of her black long-sleeved shirt on her bicep. Her eyes narrowed as she continued the assault.

He forced his hands together and began making hand signs. Sakura jumped in recognition of the phoenix flower jutsu as a great ball of fire raged toward her previous position.

As the flames cleared her figure was revealed airborne. The black wrappings on her forearms were slightly unraveled and attached to them were an assortment of weapons. He felt his shoulders tense in anticipation as she swung her wrappings toward him.

He dodged half-heartedly to the left as a tanto pierced his calf muscle. He cried out in pain as kunai along with other randomized weapons lodged themselves securely into his being. With a ruthless jerk of the wrappings all weapons returned to her person and disappeared with a poof after she released her one-handed sign.

She dropped to the ground merely feet from him as she made her approach. She halted a few steps from him and uttered one sentence.

"This is for my brother."

With a rib-shattering kick he was launched feet into the air. He glanced at the ground through pain dazed eyes to find her figure absent. She reappeared behind him and released the bindings on her arms that wrapped around his person securely. It was then that they both began the torrential spiral earthward, and just before impact Sakura released her prisoner.

His body was unmoving. This was the first time during their fight that Sakura was showing any sign of exertion as she panted heavily. However, after a few moments, that ceased as well.

She approached the man and after placing two fingers to his carotid artery she turned to leave.

"One down."

====X====

"Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Tenten are among the many sparring partners she's had, and because of her fierce dedication to her training she has become an even larger force to reckon with. Paired with her medical knowledge she now has Neji's pressure point technique that has become a close match to the Hyuuga gentle fist technique. Along with Tsunade's outrageous chakra enhanced strength she has Lee's taijutsu training. Kiba's ferocity and Tenten's weapons skill. Then her innate regenerative skills. Gaara, if she isn't already, she is on her way to becoming the ultimate killing machine," Naruto finished sounding much older than his years let on.

Gaara sat in complete silence.

During the war he and Sakura had grown close after Tsunade had assigned her as his personal medic. Through the combat, the strategizing, and the near-death close calls somehow he and the rosette medic had formed a semblance of friendship, and even after the conclusion of the war had corresponded for awhile.

In truth, the letters, over the span of two years, had awakened feelings in the redheaded Kazekage that he had never known he harbored, and to him it was even more peculiar that they decided to surface due to a certain rosette kunoichi.

However, two years ago the letters had stopped altogether. He had known about the assault on Konoha and had even personally come to aid in the rebuilding of the hidden village. At the time, it hadn't seemed strange to Gaara that he hadn't seen her. Since she was a medic, he had expected she was swamped at the hospital, and he was too busy helping Naruto reform his village that he had negated to go searching for the kunoichi. Although, as time dragged on he had noted the absence of her letters and silently pinned for the presence she once held in his mundane life, but there had been no official arrangement between the two or mention of the intentions behind such correspondence. So as time passed feelings began to fade and after time it all had just become a fond memory.

Now, sitting here in Naruto's office Gaara silently cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

"I need your help Gaara," Naruto pleaded.

Gaara gazed up into his friend's hopeful eyes before responding. "What would you have me do?"

"I am going to assign her on a detachment security detail to Suna with your permission, of course."

One of Gaara's uncolored eyebrows elegantly raised in question.

"On what grounds?"

"Extra security for the Kazekage due to a death threat made by the same organization that lead the assault on Konoha," Naruto finished a grin on his face.

"This is of course unfounded," Gaara pried.

"Naturally," Naruto responded the smile still painted on his face.

Gaara leaned forward once more levelling his friend with a gaze.

"Correct me if I am wrong but am I under the assumption that you expect me to take a, by your definition for all intents and purposes, unstable kunoichi into my village, who happens to be an increasingly more volatile killing machine than she was the last time we met, under the pretense of a lie that an organization, that happens to be the catalyst for said instability, has made a claim on my life while simultaneously ensuring her own safety. Furthermore, you want me to lie to this person?"

"I am glad we understand each other," Naruto said rising from his seat.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and exhaled stressfully while Naruto chuckled in the background.

"I could potentially have a mass murderer in my village," Gaara lamented staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, I thought Suna was use to that kind of thing," Naruto quipped.

Gaara shot Naruto a glare who laughed good-naturedly. Shortly after the laughter died down and the serious inflection returned to Naruto's voice.

"Gaara, if anyone can save her. I know you can."

"So that's what this is all about," Gaara managed holding his friend's gaze.

"I know you use to send each other letters all the time," Naruto held a knowing expression in his eyes, "She use to talk about you all the time. Sometimes I grew sick of hearing about you," he laughed again at the memories.

"That was years ago, Naruto," Gaara responded with a breathy sigh.

"Even so, that doesn't just go away. I know, somewhere, you still care about her," he added, "And I bet she still does too."

Gaara looked up into Naruto's endlessly blue eyes and had the notion that he was being set up on a weird, strange, twisted, cliche, possibly cataclysmic date with Haruno Sakura. More like adventure maybe.

The resigned sigh that escaped Gaara's throat left the blonde grinning unashamedly.

"So, when should I send her?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Right Decision

_I've had some questions, so yes this is a repost of this fanfiction. It is mine. Now I ask you to defend your position. Tell me why it should be one way or another. _

_Looking for a Beta, just saying. _

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, in all facts and facilities belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow them for awhile. All emotional rollercoasters, heartbreaks, and pent up suspense, plotlines and what have you belong to me. Enjoy. **_

**The Right Decision**

Naruto sighed as he sat behind his desk, once more, looking over the paperwork left on his desk by returning AnBu the night before. His eyes were bleary from sleep and the words on the documents were blurring together making it nearly impossible to comprehend much less read. He leaned back in his chair face skyward trying to blink away the fog.

It had been nearly a week since he had spoken with Gaara. From the look of things, and the mission report, Sakura had returned late last night. This meant he would have to tell her about her upcoming mission soon. It was not a discussion he was looking forward to partaking in.

Everytime the organization, that still aggravatingly enough had no name, that attacked Konoha was mentioned something in Sakura snapped a little more. Naruto could hardly blame her. Although he had no blood relatives to lose, he did have a family, and whether or not she liked it she was still a part of that. He couldn't imagine losing her or Hinata. He'd lost some good friends and comrades during that invasion. Everyone had. He just wondered how much longer she was going to hide from it all.

He was broken from his thoughts by his assistant entering his office.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," the voice drawled lazily.

"Shikamaru," he acknowledged before sighing.

The brunette haired genius held another stack in his hands as he scanned the desk already littered with paperwork. His chocolate eyes took in the Hokage's already stressed countenance. Today was going to be a long day.

"Troublesome," he muttered setting down the stack with a sigh.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>A light film of sweat cased her figure as the strawberry-haired kunoichi viciously performed her morning katas. Morning dew soaked into her entirely black attire. Her black pants that bunched below the knee, the high-necked, sleeveless shirt, even her wrappings on her arms, that extended from above her elbow to the first joint of each finger, and legs, from mid calf to just above her sandals, were damp and none of it was due to perspiration.<p>

She'd already done the majority of her taijutsu workout. Her breath felt hot as it was reflected back against her face by a black half mask she also adorned. The cold temperatures of the early autumn morning barely registered as she high kicked once more at her invisible enemy deflecting them with one hand and stabbing them with the other that brandished a kunai.

It was like this that he found her.

"Hyuuga," she greeted unceasing in her movements, her constantly black lined eyes never moving from their focused position, "you're late."

"Hn."

The kunoichi took in his visage, her tied up hair swaying slightly with the motion, "You are thinner."

Her voice was monotonous but he heard her unspoken statement.

"Tenten has been busy," he supplied with a slight edge.

Sakura merely nodded. If she knew he was lying she didn't acknowledge it, but somehow he knew she did. This was Sakura.

He had been the one person she had latched herself so helplessly to after the invasion. Psychologically it made sense. He was there when Junsuino had died. He had also been the one to comfort her after his passing. Ever since she had been a constant force in his life.

It wasn't something that he disliked. She was a strong kunoichi, a good friend, and a member of his Anbu team. Maybe that was another aspect of it.

In order to be an effective team, members of an Anbu squad had to know each other in a nearly intimate manner. They had to know their reactions. How they handled stress. How they would react in stressful situations, so in an uncertain situation, with people she had once known to trust betraying her, he was the one certain thing in her life at that time. And, due to the fact that he had known her so well, in that situation he had known how she would react. He had told her to cry because she wouldn't. She was Sakura.

The attachment at first had been comforting, but as time moved on it had become slightly unsettling. She wasn't clingy or needy, although he had expected her to be, she was silent, distant almost, but aware. She could read him like no one he'd ever been in contact with. If he was upset she knew, angry she knew, and what bothered him the most about it was they barely spoke. However, it was a double-edged sword this 'understanding' of one another. Just like she knew him; he knew her. To everyone observing, Sakura had retreated into this zombie-like shell. She was unfeeling, uncaring, emotionless. Nothing, as he knew, could have been farther from the truth.

It wasn't that Sakura _didn't _feel. It was that Sakura _refused _to feel. She couldn't handle the grief of complete loss, so she had hidden, locked it all inside. It was because of this that Neji refused to give up hope on his friend.

"Hyuuga," she called breaking him from his reverie.

"Hn," he responded melding his body into stretches.

No sooner had he finished speaking than a messenger appeared before the two shinobi. Sakura ceased her motions and Neji levelled the nin with a curious look. It was a male, middle-aged, brown hair, grey eyes, athletic and medium height and build. If he activated the Bakugan he could deduce more, but it wasn't necessary.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office," his eyes glanced toward the Hyuuga, "both of you."

Neji's eyes narrowed. It had been some time since he'd had a mission.

He heard a sigh off to his right as Sakura stretched her arms above her head boredly. The messenger was gone with another poof of smoke, and without a word they both abandoned the training ground in favor of the Hokage's summons.

* * *

><p>Naruto had started the first page on the incredibly high stack that Shikamaru brought in when a curt knock resounded on the door. A bright smile plastered itself to his face as he spoke, knowing who stood behind that door.<p>

"Come in Neji, Sakura," his cheerful voice boomed.

Neji nodded as he entered taking his place before him, but Naruto's sight was trained on Sakura who entered in a manner that would have made their late sensei proud. Quietly and with a swiftness she entered the office and leaned against the wall opposite the Hokage her arms crossed and eyes focused. Upon noticing Naruto's gaze Sakura inclined her head slightly closing her eyes as a sign of respect.

"Hokage-sama," she stated in acknowledgment her inflection flat at best.

The formal greeting stung Naruto slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"Sakura," he returned with a smile with a softened edge to his voice.

Instantaneously he recovered remembering why they were present. He glanced at Neji before speaking.

"I have an assignment for you," he started noting the slight shift in the Hyuuga's posture, "I am aware that you, Sakura, are due some leave since you have come from a recent mission; however, the cost of not sending you both out on this particular assignment could be fatalistic."

Sakura's expression was unchanging. In a state of constant neutrality, Naruto couldn't read her anymore. Glancing at Neji he noted the focus of his eyes and could practically see his family member's brain whirling on its pistons of possible options for the reason behind such a summon.

"We have reason to believe that the organization responsible for the attack on Konoha has a new, high-priority target," he paused crossing his arms and taking in the shinobi's reactions before him.

Worry etched across Neji's brow his lips downturning at the corners. His discomfort caused him to cross his own arms as if bracing for the identification. Then he looked to Sakura.

To the normal onlooker, she wouldn't have changed, but if you were to look into her eyes there was an unmistakable hunger and sharpness to them that hadn't been there moments ago. In this moment, Naruto questioned his actions.

He couldn't protect her from this for much longer. He couldn't save her, but maybe Gaara could. He closed his eyes momentarily. He had set his unwavering trust and faith in the man to bring his best friend back as Sakura had once done so in him. He just prayed that the outcome would be much different this time.

"The Kazekage has been targeted," Naruto said cooly his blue eyes sharpening in anger channeled from his own failure, "I am sending the two of you to Suna as a sign of friendship in these hard times. Both of you have advanced knowledge of the enemy and will be assets to the Suna shinobi force," he glanced at Neji who seemed to be slightly more relaxed than he was before. It was now Sakura who was on edge, "The Kazekage has agreed to this detail. Neji," he said holding the shinobi's gaze, "You are team captain on this mission."

Neji nodded. He could sense Sakura's tenseness from beside him. Her normally lax demeanor gone. It puzzled him slightly.

"Right. You two leave in three hours. Sakura, you are dismissed. Neji, I need to speak with you about a familial matter, please stay."

Nodding curtly Sakura rose from her post on the wall and left. Once Naruto was sure she was gone he performed the seals soundproofing the room once again.

Neji's eyes narrowed at Naruto in question.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated."

* * *

><p>The sunlight barely shone into her apartment through the thick curtains covering her windows. A lamp beside her bed was the only light source as she packed for the mission.<p>

She was nearly ready. Her pack all set with scrolls and an assortment of weapons. She crouched down to grab a basic antidote from one of her drawers when she spotted a forgotten piece of paper beneath it.

Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly as she took the aged paper between her fingertips. Upon scanning it, Sakura recognized the elegant script as the Kazekage's. It was an abandoned letter of theirs. The last one she'd received.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, her fingers traced the strokes of his hand, and she almost smiled at the memories it revived in her mind. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro eating at the dinner table, strategizing at the war table, maintaining his health as the leader of the legion, sharing fears, fighting side by side, and possibly even the beginnings of love.

Her eyes hardened instantly as she tossed the letter aside. She wasn't who she was then now. Nothing would ever be the same. She knew that.

She grabbed her plated black vest of her own design. It had a high, slender collar with a rounded back to protect the base of her skull. It was black with a contrasting white circle in the center of its back. It was the only thing left that linked her to her clan since that night. This, along with her Okami mask that hung loosely around her neck, was the only addition to her attire as she slung the pack over her shoulder. As she made her way toward the door she double checked her weapon pouches one last time before locking it behind her.

As she turned down the road toward the main gate, she took in the sights and sounds around her knowing it would be some time before she would see it again. She had already cancelled her training sessions with the other members of rookie nine. Lee had wanted to spar with her, but it would have to wait until some other time.

Sighing she let her feet wander. If she went directly to the gate now she'd be over an hour early. So letting her heart take her where it pleased, she wasn't surprised when she stood before the memorial stone.

Many names had been added to the list that night two years ago. Instinctively almost, her fingertips caressed two names in particular: _Senju Tsunade _and _Hatake Kakashi_. Her eyes darkened as she traced the names of her teachers. Her family.

Lifting her eyes from the memorial stone they traveled to the newly erected one beside it. On the top was inscribed: _In Loving Memory of those lost to us by the Konoha Invasion_. The name she searched for was fourth from the top. _Haruno Junsuino_.

Her fingers shook as she traced his name and somewhere deep inside her clenched tightly. It was a ball of pain and regret she had shoved into the deepest part of her being in an attempt to bury it. Of course, it hadn't worked. That was when she chose an emotionless life. She would no longer feel since she had been driven to near insanity when she had.

"Sakura?"

She felt her throat catch imagining it would have been Kakashi to catch her here, but someone else had taken up his post of watching over his teammates.

"Sai," she spoke evenly.

She didn't turn from her position facing the memorials knowing he wouldn't move to comfort her even if she did. Sai had been greatly affected by the attack on Konoha; however, in a very different manner.

"Is it because you miss them," his voice sounded again in the silent grove of trees surrounding them. It seemed to be the only noise for miles, "is that why you changed?"

Sakura raised her head from looking at the stones and fixed her gaze on the greenery on the other side of the clearing. She turned to leave but stopped just past him as he spoke again.

"Why did you change? Were you not the one who told me it was okay to feel things. To have emotions," he challenged as he turned toward her.

Her eyes saddened slightly before hardening once more, "Sometimes it is better to not feel," she responded flatly as she walked away from him leaving him behind with the dead.

* * *

><p>Neji arrived thirty minutes early at the gate to find Sakura already perched in her tree. The one closest to the gate. He nodded at her as he walked by. He didn't hear her land behind him nor did he have to. The team had worked together so long they could practically predict each other's movements. It would be a good thing to have on a mission like this.<p>

He glanced over his shoulder at the Hokage's office window where Naruto stood watching them leave his arms crossed. The Hokage nodded to him in acknowledgement. Neji turned toward the path leading to Suna and could feel the tension in his shoulders already building.

Naruto's brow was furrowed as he watched two of his most prized shinobi and family members leave through the gates. And, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, he asked himself if he was doing the right thing.

He heard Shikamaru turning the page of a tactical book nearby and asked, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Hn?" He drawled his eyes still drinking in the characters on the page he was reading, but Naruto knew better than to assume he wasn't listening.

"Sending Sakura to Suna. Am I doing the right thing."

Shikamaru closed the book after dogearring the page and focused his chocolate orbs upon the silhouette of his kage and friend.

"Am I speaking to the Hokage, or am I speaking to Naruto?"

"Both," Naruto mused as he turned from the window, Neji and Sakura long gone from his sight.

"As a tactical maneuver it is beneficial to Konoha. With the person of interest out of the village there is less likely to be recurrent attack. However, politically it has put our ally in danger. If the enemy doesn't learn of her whereabouts it is not beneficial to the Konoha either."

"Gaara knew the stakes when he agreed to this. As did I," Naruto defended taking a seat across from the Nara.

Shikamaru raised a finger as he continued, "As a friend. I say you have the best interests of your friend and our best medic at heart. If this does succeed, it will benefit not only her, but our village and Suna's as well. It has the potential to strengthen the ties of our villages, and if my theory is correct we may have a semi-permanent ambassador in Suna from Konoha. Our ties would be inseparable."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is your theory?" His voice taking on a tone of interest.

"Was it not the letters that sparked this undercover operation of yours?" Shikamaru inquired.

Naruto smirked slightly, "You think it could happen?"

Shikamaru leaned back into his chair reopening his book, "I am a tactician. War is easy. Women are not."

Naruto snorted remembering the time he asked him for advice on dating Hinata.

The Nara lamented the situation momentarily before speaking, "Women may be troublesome; however, I know my own kind. If Gaara didn't care for her, especially since he is the Kazekage, he wouldn't have agreed to this."

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled to life as he smiled, "Maybe the 'Flower of Konoha' has one last blossoming left in her."

* * *

><p>On the third day, the duo appeared upon the edge of the desert. It was late evening and the desert cold clung to their attire making the trek slightly more difficult.<p>

"We should be meeting a Suna nin soon," Neji spoke slightly above a whisper his Mangusu mask in place.

Sakura merely nodded in response. Her mind was elsewhere hardening itself for the imminent meeting with the sand siblings. It had been nearly two years since she'd seen any of them, and she had no doubt it would be different this time.

The village walls were coming into view on the horizon, but they still had a few hours to travel before they would reach them. That was the infuriating thing about the desert; however, during the war she had managed to find it at times beautiful.

Closing her eyes she tilted her head upward, removed her mask, and breathed in the cool, fresh air of the night. It was calming to her. Opening her eyes she took in the brightly lit expanse of sky littered with stars of all intensities and sizes. They seemed perfectly placed in the cosmos and for a moment she couldn't help but wonder how things had turned out the way they had. If a star was perfectly placed in the universe so not to be absorbed by another and exist, then why couldn't her life be the same? It felt as if her whole world had shifted. Like some unseen force was eating away at it. Slowly destroying it.

Clouding with confusion she forced her gaze from the magnificent sight and back earthward. Neji paused abruptly and Sakura stopped short beside him replacing her mask instantaneously.

"What do you see," she said quietly.

"Two nin moving swiftly toward our position," he uttered focusing his Byakugan.

"Suna nin?"

"Possibly," he said still focused.

"Orders," she asked withdrawing two kunai from her weapons pouch.

"Evasion until identification," he stated glancing around them for cover.

Sakura placed a henge upon herself to hide her pink hair. If they were enemy nin, they would recognize her outlandish hair color instantly. Neji nodded at her brunette adaptation approvingly, but Sakura paid it little attention. Her emerald eyes scanned the horizon for cover and found none.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura knew they would have to face them down out here. An hour tops from Suna with no way to call for back up. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Quickly, Sakura removed a scroll from her weapons pouch. Biting her thumb she unravelled the scroll and signed it in blood. Holding the scroll between her fingers she performed the final seal. In a poof of smoke a small pug stood before her.

"What can I do for you Sakura-chan?" Pakkun said looking around himself before taking a sniff, "Are you in Suna again?"

"I need your nose," she stated flatly.

"Right," he replied turning toward the darkened expanse, "What am I looking for?"

"There are two approaching nin," she stated as Neji joined her in crouching.

After taking a few lungfuls of air Pakkun spoke again, "They smell like Suna. Very young Suna."

Sakura nodded as she rose to her feet, "Thank you Pakkun."

Absentmindedly she scratched him behind the ears before he was gone once more.

Neji stood beside Sakura waiting for the nin to appear as he inquired, "I didn't know you were in possession of that summoning scroll."

"Hn," she responded, "The Hokage felt it necessary that one of us had it."

"I see," he replied as the two Suna nin came into view both looked very young and inexperienced.

"You are the nin from Konoha," the older of the two males asked sizing up the pair before him.

"We are," Neji replied removing his mission scroll and handing it to the nin for him to read.

"Right," he replied handing the scroll back to Neji, "we will escort you inside."

* * *

><p>Gaara had gone before ranks of shinobi to give speeches, he had debated adaptations to the village's security with elders, and he had gone through the trials of becoming Kazekage. However, this was the first time, in his short life, that he felt the notion of becoming sick, and the fact that Temari was pacing back and forth in front of his desk wasn't helping matters.<p>

"I don't understand you, Gaara. She hasn't spoken to you in years, and when all of a sudden she needs you. You jump at the bait. You are a Kazekage! You cannot be making impulsive decisions because of one kunoichi," she thundered her blue eyes sharp with anger.

"Since when, Temari, were you concerned about how or what I made decisions on," her retorted a slight edge to his voice his eyes boring into hers.

He leaned back in his chair resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Since you started to bend over backward for a woman who left you out to dry," she snapped.

His seafoam eyes narrowed slightly as her piercing blue eyes clashed with his in a battle of obstinance, that he knew, in the end he would win. He sighed taking a breath to calm himself.

"Her village was attack-" he started calmly.

"That was two years ago Gaara," she interjected, "A lot happens in two years. Look how much you, how much Suna has changed in two years," sighing she laid her hands on his desk leaning against it. She bowed her head worry creasing her forehead, "I just don't want you hurt again."

Gaara leaned forward on his desk placing his fingers together before him. He looked into his older sister's eyes, "I appreciate your concern Temari, but this isn't about me. This is about Sakura."

Temari jerked herself from his desk snorting, "Oh yeah! Because that makes this so much better! She's unstable, right? Possibly insane? So we have a mentally challenged kunoichi on the loose in Suna. Like Suna needs that," she scoffed.

Raising an elegant, uncolored brow Gaara peered at her, "The same could have been said of me at one point in my life."

"That isn't the same-" she started.

"But it is," he affirmed straightening his back and crossing his arms. His gaze hardened and his voice was firm, "do you know what saved me Temari?," he demanded, "Friendship. Uzumaki Naruto, extended his hand to me. Maybe what she needs right now is a friend. That I can offer her, if not for her sake, then for Naruto's."

He rose from his seat and walked toward the window that allowed him to see his village clearly. The warm glow of the lanterns outside of the houses ignited the streets along with the moon and the stars giving it a warm, romantic glow.

He placed his hands on the windowsill. His previous slight nausea forgotten at the sight of his village cozily tucked in for the night.

"I love my village. It is both beautiful and rough. Comforting and cruel. Opposites in pure harmony," he paused letting a passing breeze ruffle his red hair, "If anything can save her, Suna can because it once saved me."

He sighed turning toward Temari who stared at him in wonder. Her blue eyes studied his for a few moments longer.

"Alright, I will trust you and Suna, Gaara," she said softly.

"Thank you Temari," he responded calmly as he made his way back toward his desk.

He had just taken his seat when four figures made their way swiftly down the streets. The nausea returned to his stomach tenfold as all of the past memories and emotions flooded his system. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep whatever threatened to resurface into the world back down.

"Temari, open the window further," he stated knowing that they would be brought to his office as he has specified.

As soon as she had four figures poured into the room the Okami mask in the center holding his entire attention.

* * *

><p>Sakura had felt envigorated as she sprinted through the streets of Suna once more. A reservoir of memories breaking the dam in her mind with its intensity. Her lips had turned upward slightly because of it, not that anyone saw.<p>

Upon entering the village she had dropped her henge and her pale pink hair glowed in the moonlight. For the first time in a long time she felt alive.

It was just as she remembered. The lanterns that hung outside of the houses and businesses, the sand tinted a deeper orange due to the yellow glow of the lights, and the multitude of shops and restaurants in the downtown bazaar. Taking in a breath of air, she somehow felt at home here. She had memories of eating with others here, tending the wounded at the local hospital, even late nights chatting with the Kazekage in his study while he filled out paperwork. However, all of that had changed. It was all different, but in her mind this was still her home.

"When are we meeting the Kazekage," Neji sounded from her right effectively breaking her from her reverie.

"Immediately," responded the younger, blonde haired nin as he glanced at them over his shoulder.

It was then that Sakura felt a slight twinge in her stomach. She ignored it as the nin in front of her started sprinting. Understanding that they were taking the fast way to the Kazekage's office, her lips split into a wide smirk. She'd always wanted to do this.

Sprinting ahead with the other two nin Sakura leaped onto the Kazekage's tower without abandon. She heard one of the nin behind her bark a laugh at her antics, but she didn't care. This was one of the only times she'd ever be able to do this. She was going to enjoy herself.

Obviously more practiced at this than she, the sand nin caught up to her in no time and she slowed to match her partner's pace. The window opened and all of the nin gracefully, as was their art, landed quietly on the floor of the office. Sakura caught the shock of red hair as she bounded over the lip of the window and, surprisingly, she nearly missed her footing. No one else seemed to notice.

She landed silently in a crouched position between the shinobi around her. Removing her Anbu mask as per protocol that hung around her neck, she kept her eyes lowered. The other shinobi were dismissed with a hand gesture and leaned against the walls awaiting further orders. This left her directly before the Kazekage.

She and Neji rose at the same time but he didn't speak. Knowing that the Kazekage must be greeted, Sakura waited several more moments before inclining her head toward him in respect, and closed her eyes.

"Kazekage-sama," she acknowledged evenly before opening her eyes. Upon doing so she immediately noticed Temari's position to the aforementioned kage's right. She wasn't surprised, and also noted that Kankuro was absent.

"Sakura," he acknowledged. His voice was calm and quiet.

She felt a twinge in her chest as he spoke her first name. Her emerald eyes glanced to his seafoam orbs in that instant and her breath nearly caught. He was exactly the same as she remembered. Maybe a little older, but she remembered those seafoam eyes quite well.

Instantly, as if her mind caught onto her display of emotion, everything shut down. Her eyes became void of all feeling and warmth that had been there previously. Her walls were back up and her emotions in check.

* * *

><p>Gaara's voice sounded foreign to him as he spoke her name to her for the first time in two years. He maintained his calm air but the rush of memories that assaulted him when her eyes met his nearly sent him off kilter. The slight nausea from before had intensified, but was now masked by an unprecedented excitement at having her here again. With great difficulty he pushed down his torrential, nearly out of control emotions. He wasn't a raging teenager in his adolescent years. He was the Kazekage in his early twenties.<p>

Naruto had been right. She had changed. He was unused to seeing her in all black, not that it didn't suit her physique, but it clashed horrendously with the personality he had known her to have. The once bubbly, happy woman he had known was now replaced with the stoic, neutral kunoichi that stood before him. His eyes saddened slightly at this thought.

He noticed that her partner, Hyuuga Neji, had yet to speak. He seemed to be observing her with apparent interest. Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly trying to decipher whether or not it was an order or personal interest.

It was Temari that broke the silence.

"By protocol when meeting the Kazekage, you are to remove all articles obscuring your face," she snapped garnering a neutral look from emerald eyes.

_'And so it begins_.'

* * *

><p>Sakura had been expecting some sort of animosity from Temari and wasn't disappointed when it started forthright. They had grown close before the attack, possibly closer than her and Ino had been by the time she left. However, she wasn't who she once was. It wasn't the same.<p>

It was then that Neji came forth to hand the scroll to the Kazekage.

"According to section eleven dash b of article one-hundred eighty, a shinobi in disguise will be allowed to withhold one's appearance from others even in the presence of kage's when one is unsure of the intentions of persons in the vicinity," Sakura's monotonous voice resounded in the quiet room.

"Are you saying you think I'm a traitor," Temari demanded as slight snarl marred her normally stoic face.

"No," Sakura stated as she crossed her arms before glancing at the escorting shinobi leaning against the walls, "but they might be."

Temari's emotional display ranged from irritation to anger to outright disbelief. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the indecipherable utterances of the obviously angered woman.

"Then how are we to identify you," Temari growled once she found her coherent voice.

Sakura uncrossed her arms, unzipped the vest, and shucked it allowing it to fall to the ground with a solid thunk. She didn't notice the looks she received from the room as it landed. She raised two fingers to the Anbu symbol on her right shoulder and pulsed chakra into it where a series of numbers glowed a bright green.

"In accordance to Shinobi Rights, article two, section four dash a, upon the advancement to elitist forces within a hidden village a means of identification is to be imprinted upon each individual of a given force. This number will follow the shinobi throughout their career and will be printed upon any given document that contains their name," she stated once more.

Looking incredulous, Temari glanced over at the scroll held in Gaara's hand. There, as she said, was a strand of numbers beneath the name _Haruno Sakura_. Sakura replaced her vest and Temari clenched her jaw in agitation.

Kankuro still had yet to appear. Sakura's brow furrowed slightly.

"Where is Kankuro," she stated evenly.

The Kazekage's eyes lifted to hers momentarily. She could see his jaw muscles jump slightly and his eyes narrow but it was not in anger. She recognized that tick. He was debating something.

"He's in a coma," Temari snapped bitterly.

That struck a chord somewhere inside of Sakura. She nodded curtly in Temari's direction who only glared at the pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Gaara was through with the posturing. He sighed as Temari snapped once more.<p>

Rolling up the scroll before him he spoke, "Take Haruno Sakura to her accommodations at the Sabaku estate. Hyuuga Neji," he said looking to the quiet, pale-eyed leader of this team, "I ask that you remain here for a debrief."

The Hyuuga nodded. Sakura made eye contact with Neji before nodding and inclined her head toward both himself and Temari before she left following the other sand nin out. The door closed and foot steps gone he steepled his fingers before him and fixed his gaze upon the remaining Konoha shinobi.

"I assume you are aware of the nature of this particular mission," Gaara queried curiously.

"I am," Neji retorted leaning against the wall of the office his pale eyes fixed upon the Kazekage.

"I assume that you are qualified to answer any of my questions regarding her mental status," Gaara inquired.

"I am no medic," Neji responded, "but I know her enough to understand what is normal for her and what is not."

Gaara nodded in understanding. He leaned back in his chair when Temari broke her temporary silence.

"And I suppose it is normal for her to demean officials from the village she is currently residing in?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "With all due respect, ambassador," he stated evenly, "it is you who questioned her choice to wear the half-mask. Yet I do not recall once Hatake Kakashi ever having been disallowed such a privilege while in Suna."

Temari's blue eyes narrowed, "Hatake Kakashi was also not potentially insane."

"While that could have been debated strongly on many grounds," Neji started, "Haruno Sakura is not insane," he spoke curtly. His eyes focused on the Kazekage as he continued, "She is damaged but by no means does she warrant that diagnosis," he finished glaring once more at Temari.

"Then what is wrong with her," Gaara questioned leaning forward in his seat once more concern edging his voice.

"She is incapable, at this time, of maintaining emotions any longer particularly those that revolve around pain. Emotional pain," Neji stated his voice softening as his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"What happened to make her this way," Temari asked curiously for once sounding concerned.

"With respect, ambassador, that is not my place," Neji responded in kind.

Gaara nodded having received the information he required. "You are dismissed Hyuuga Neji. Temari please escort Hyuuga-san to his quarters at the estate."

Temari nodded before walking from the room with Neji in tow.

Once the sound of their footsteps receded entirely, he sighed heavily as his brow furrowed. Collapsing in a very un-kage-like fashion on his desk as he closed his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on, but that was pushed to the back of his mind. He had more pressing matters to handle before he could succumb to such a thing

He opened his seafoam eyes slowly pondering the source of his problems at this moment: Haruno Sakura. He fingered the scroll before him, searched it for her name, and began tracing it with his fingers. After a few moments, his eyes lifted to the streets of Suna once more as another softer sigh escaped his mouth along with a single sentence.

"What happened to you... Sakura..."


End file.
